


The Man without Faith

by FBIs_Most_Unwanted



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FBIs_Most_Unwanted/pseuds/FBIs_Most_Unwanted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And so the man without faith walked into the church and got on his knees before the statue of a deity he wasn't even sure existed, and he did it all for his brother, who was lying in a hospital bed, possibly taking his last breaths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man without Faith

Faith is a powerful thing. It changes the way we perceive the world around us. It influences the way we think and act, and it can also bring comfort and hope in times of despair.

Dean Winchester had never possessed faith. It didn't make sense to believe some "higher power" would solve all your problems, and quite frankly, he didn't believe in wasting his time sitting around and waiting for a miracle that was never going to come.

But maybe that was not the only reason Dean lacked faith. So many things had been taken from him over the course of his lifetime. He watched everyone he ever loved die, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do to prevent it.

So, why should he have faith when he has nothing to precedent that belief?

But Dean found himself in a situation in which he had no other choice but to have faith. Sammy was dying, and all Dean was able to do was stand idly by while the only thing keeping his little brother clinging to life was a machine.

The doctors gave him no explanation. They said that his life was in God's hands. God's fucking hands. The god who had disappeared. The god that none of the angels could locate. Well, that wasn't going to cut it. Dean needs something more stable to believe in.

But something drove him into that chapel. He found himself in need of something to provide a ray of hope. So, the man without faith walked into a church and got on his knees before the statue of a deity that he wasn't even sure existed. And he did it all for his brother.

Dean ignored the looks from the other people in the church. He kept his eyes fixed on the carpet. He had no other options, and being in that hospital room was doing nothing but brining waves of guilt crashing onto his fragile being.

Why didn't he stop it? Why wasn't he there for his brother? That was his one job, and he had failed. It killed him to even think about that. He was supposed to be there for Sammy. Dean was supposed to protect him from everything.

Dean remained on his knees, trying to find the words. Dean didn't know if anyone was listening. But Cas had to be; he never let him down.

"Cas, you there?... Sammy's hurt; he's hurt pretty bad," Dean felt the tears coming to his eyes, but he would not let them fall down his cheeks.

"And, um... I know you think that I'm pissed at you, but I don't care that the angels fell... So, whatever you did, or didn't do... it doesn't matter... We'll work it out... Please, man, I need you here," Dean looked around him, but no one was there.

It wasn't as though he expected anyone to be; he didn't make a habit of getting his hopes up for anything, for fear that it might fall apart, which was exactly what was happening.

This wasn't going to work, and Dean knew it. God's hands were not enough. They would never be enough, not when Sammy's involved. Dean wasn't sure anything would ever be enough when it came to his baby brother.

He couldn't even begin to think about what would happen if Sam didn't pull through. Dean didn't think he could handle being alone.

Why did everyone have to leave?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters.


End file.
